Methods for separating solid components from fluid are well-known in the medical arts, for example. In application, vials are placed in tube sleeves of a centrifuge and are then spun at various speeds. The centrifugal force generated by the spinning vials causes the heavier particles within the vial to be forced to the outer edge or lower part of the vial.
In another type of centrifuge, for spinning Microtiter and/or PCR plates, the Microtiter and/or PCR plates are placed horizontally in swinging trays and are then spun up to a substantially vertical position. PCR plates represent a specific type of Microtiter plate that is made of thin plastic that allows fast transfer of heat to samples and, thus, they work well for Thermal Cycling applications.
The swing out trays are typically sized to fit common sample plates, whether Microtiter or PCR. However, such Microtiter and/or PCR plate centrifuges are relatively large and heavy, e.g., having an approximate 14 inch×14 inch footprint or larger; are expensive; are complicated to operate as speed and run time must be programmed; have a relatively long processing time as the large swing out rotor requires 20 to 40 seconds to reach speed and an equal amount of time to decelerate to a stop and require substantial safety features, such as a lid latching system.
Hence, there is a currently a need for a lightweight and simple to operate Microtiter plate centrifuge.